destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
References in Destroy All Humans!
This is an article detailing references to real-life people, films, video games, etc. in Destroy All Humans!. Mission Titles Several mission titles are spoofs of popular works. *Destination Earth - Destination Moon *Earth Women Are Delicious - Earth Girls Are Easy *Citizen Crypto - Citizen Kane *Televisions of Doom - Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *This Island Suburbia - This Island Earth *Teenage Zombies From Outer Space - Teenagers From Outer Space *South By Southwest - North By Northwest *Foreign Correspondent - Foreign Correspondent *It's A Wonderful Armageddon - It's A Wonderful Life *Mr. Crypto Goes To Capitol City - Mr. Smith Goes To Washington *The Lone Gunman - The nickname given to Lee Harvey Oswald, infamous for killing president John F. Kennedy in 1963. *Attack Of The 50-Foot President! - Attack Of The 50-Foot Woman References to People *Famous Hollywood actors such as Marilyn Monroe, Jane Russel and Rock Hudson are mentioned various times in the game. In Furon Down, Marilyn's first name is the password for the aptly-named Monroe Island. *President Huffman is a parody of John Kennedy and Harry Truman. Appearance wise, he resembles Ronald Reagan. *The Mayor of Rockwell speaks in a voice very similar to that of John Kennedy. *Silhouette's appearance appears to be based on that of pin-up model and sex symbol Bettie Page. References to Media *''Plan 9 From Outer Space: A clip of the film plays at the Blue Moon Drive-In Theatre during Teenage Zombies From Outer Space. Once the game is beaten, the clip can be watched in the options of the Mothership. *''They Live: An Urban Female will scream "They're here to kick ass and to chew bubblegum... and they're all out of bubblegum!", similar to the quote said by Nada. *''The Sopranos'': A longshoreman may think about going to New Jersey to see his uncle Tony. *''Aliens'': A farmer will scream "Get away from her, you bitch!" when spotting Crypto. *''A Streetcar Named Desire: A longshoreman might reference the famous scene where Stanley Kowalski screams "Stella! STELLA!". In addition, they mention the movie's title when comparing Marlon Brando (the film's lead actor) to Montgomery Clift. *''Rebel Without A Cause: At one point, Billy screams out "It's tearing me apart!", referencing Jim Stark's line. *''The Terminator:' 'A Majestic agent will usually say "Hey space rat, you're terminated", similar to the quote said by the titular character. *''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind: ''A Majestic agent will usually say "This is a closer encounter of the ugly kind!". *''The Mysterians: ''The Furons' inability to reproduce as a side effect of nuclear warfare is very similar to why the Mysterians cannot reproduce. *''Dr. Strangelove (Or, How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb): ''Scanning Armquist may bring up a thought where he says he has to protect his "precious bodily fluids" and then repeat "purity of essence", a quote said in the film. *''Mars Attacks!: Crypto's Disintegrator Ray is very similar to the guns the Martians use in the film. In addition, Armquist is also very similar to General Decker, as both seek nothing more than the demise of the aliens and are both killed by being disintegrated. *''The Wizard Of Oz'': A Farmers' Wife will mention Judy Garland and her daughter Liza Minnelli, stating "she know that Minnelli guy's gay? I think she's living somewhere over the rainbow!", a reference to Minnelli's tomboyish looks, and the song "Over the Rainbow". *''The Outlaw'': Some pedestrians mention the famous scene of Jane Russell sitting in the hay. *''Mommie Dearest: A pedestrian mentions the title of the movie when talking about Joan Crawford, whom the subject of the movie is about. *''Breakfast At Tiffany's: An Urban Female will mention Audrey Hepburn to "eat her heart out", while proclaiming "I can have breakfast at a jewelry store with my man any day of the week!". Call Forwards ''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *Crypto asks The Freak during They Shoot Hippies, Don't They? if he has ever been to Capitol City. The Freak claims he has, only to say no, because he wouldn't be in a town "full of squares and politicians". *President Huffman is still referenced as the President of the United States. *Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe has a crush on Silhouette of Majestic-12, and claims her as the only woman he will ever love. In addition, it is revealed that he is the leader of the United Kingdom's sector of Majestic. In his dying thoughts, he makes references to aliens destroying the French, Mongolian and Argentinian sectors of Majestic. *A Bay City hippie will say "Crypto looked taller in the first game" if he sees Crypto. *After defending Coit Tower in I Left My Parts In San Fran... Er, Bay City, Crypto makes reference to his battle with Roboprez. *If Crypto stands idle for at least five minutes without moving or dying, "Summer Samba" will play and the screen will turn into a fuzzy monochrome filter.